Batman: The Caped Crusader (TV series)
Batman: The Caped Crusader is an American action-adventure mystery superhero drama animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Greg Weisman, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini, with Sam Register as executive producer. The series is produced by both DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation Television and airs on Adult Swim in late 2018 or early 2019. Plot After sawing his parents being both shot right in front of him and travel around the world in learning and training martial ways, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City where he begins fighting criminals and crime bosses in Gotham as the Caped Crusader himself... the Batman, where he start battling villains in the like of, the Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman, Black Mask, the Riddler, and many others, while also struggling his act of CEO! Characters Main Characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The series' main character, a billionaire CEO by day and a vigilante by night. * Dick Grayson/Robin (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Batman's sidekick. * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) - Daughter of police commissioner James Gordon and Dick's love interest. * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Alastair Duncan) - Batman's butler/father-figure/legal guardian. Supporting Characters * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - * Lucius Fox (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Leslie Thompkins (Voiced by ) - * Chief Clancy O'Hara (Voiced by ) - * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (Voiced by Tara Strong) - An twelve-year old girl who's the daughter of the Spoiler, who previous seek revenge on Batman, but than become a ally. * Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Voiced by ) - * Bette Kane/Flamebird (Voiced by ) - * Vicki Vale (Voiced by ) - * Detective Crispus Allen (Voiced by ) - * Mayor Hamilton Hall (Voiced by ) - Villains * Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The series' main antagonist and Batman's arch-enemy, a psychopathic clown who see Batman as his only enemy. ** Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Hynden Walcch) - The Joker's partner/on-again/off-again girlfriend who previous was his former psychiatrist. * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Voiced by Dana Snyder) - A crime boss who seek to gain the honor of the Cobblepot after they were reveal to corrupt. * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - A cat burglar who's Batman's on-again/off-again love interest. * Bane (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A criminal who uses Venom to make him stronger and break Batman's back. * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - A plant-based villain who control plants. * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Robert Englund) - A fear-obsessive villain who unleashed peoples' worse fears, even Batman's. * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A beastly criminal who was born with a crocodile-like skin. * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Voiced by Wade Williams) - A corrupt businessman/crime boss who has a fixation with masks who wear a black mask reassembling a skull. * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by Dave Boat) - A former Hollywood actor who get turn into a monstrous clay-like creature who can disguise himself as anyone. * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Christian Slater) - A expert sniper assassin who never miss his targets. * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - A villain who obsess with Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which he use it to commit crimes. * Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - A pyromaniac who obsess with fire. * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A elderly scientist who transform into a bat-like creature. * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A cryogenicist who a armor to survive in subzero temperatures after losing his wife, Nora. * Professor Hugo Strange (Voiced by J. B. Blanc) - A insane psychologist who a totally obsession with Batman. * League of Assassins - consisting of: ** Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Jason Isaacs) - Immoral leader of the League of Assassins who previous trains Batman. ** Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Morena Baccarin) - Ra's daughter who has a crush on Batman. ** Ubu (Voiced by ) - Ra's bodyguard. ** Hook (Voiced by ) - Ra's lieutenant with a hook for a hand. ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva (Voiced by Kelly Hu) - Ra's personal ally who help trains his minions, even Batman. * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Voiced by James Remar) - * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - A riddle-obsession villain who seek to prove himself the smartest man in the world. ** Echo and Query (Voiced by Lacey Chabert and also by Jennifer Hale) - Riddler's two henchwomen. * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Voiced by Cameron Bowen) - A teenage prodigy create gadgets to subvert governments. * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - A ex-game show host who turn into a life of crime and father of the Spoiler. * Victor Zsasz (Voiced by Danny Jacobs) - A deadly serial killer who cut a tally mark on his body for each of his victims. * Maxie Zeus (Voiced by ) - * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (Voiced by ) - ** Scarface (Voiced by ) - * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) - A ex-KGB assassin who gain a machine arm for his left arm. * Terrible Trio - consisting of: ** Warren Lawford/Fox (Voiced by ) - ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark (Voiced by ) - ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Voiced by ) - * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner (Also voiced by Steven Blum) - A electric-powered criminal who can absorb electricity. * Grace Balin/Orca (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - A former marine biologist who turn into a monstrous orca. * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder (Voiced by ) - * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface (Also voiced by Tara Strong) - * Marissa/Madame Zodiac (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - * Rupert Throne (Voiced by ) - * Carmine Falcone (Voiced by ) - * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - * Mortimer Drake/Cavalier (Voiced by Greg Ellis) - Episodes See List of Batman: The Caped Crusader (TV series) Episodes Trivia * Category:TV Series